Duty
by RollingStar104
Summary: Done for a challenge posted by Alrye. I don't really have a summery but there is sort of one inside, you'll understand if you read. There will be yaoi later, lemons and all.
1. Prologue

**Just so you know: **I think I combed out a few of the tangles; not all of them, but a couple. Anyway I hope it makes a bit more sense now. I might post chapter one on Monday, but this weekend is looking hectic so Wensday or Thursday is more likely; just to give me time to recover from my family (and I mean that in a 'lazy how have you been' way not a 'trying my temper' one).

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally managed to tear myself away from _reading_ fics to post some of my own… Anyway, this is for a challenge **Alrye** posted. This is the prologue and it's set before the war and using it, I try to explain why the war started. I rewrote this over and over until I came up with something I could live with. It's not perfect, but perfect doesn't exist (that I know of).

**Alrye's challenge (or at least the plot part of it):** War is on the horizen, tensions are high and in a final ditch effort, the King/Queen of the final Free Kingdom has decided to give their child's (the Uke's) hand in marriage to the enemies King/Leader/General/Lord. When the child meets their fiance, the first impression is that he (the seme) is a savage/brute/beast and wishes to have as little contact with him as possible. But with enemies attempting to kill them (the uke), they have no choice but to rely on their fiance/husband and even find love somewhere along the way.

**Pairings:** Renji/Ichigo, I'll hint at the other pairings as I go along and some of them will be more than hints (see if you can find them). Also, if you pick up hints of Nnoitra/Kenpachi or Kenpachi/Nnoitra I only meant it as a friend/rival _not_ a lover/rival relationship (Sorry if that's your cup of tea but, well, I don't think they'd be able to get together without killing each other; before or after a very heated, rough, more a battle than anything, sex scene (which acctually gives me an idea; a pretty dark, read at your own risk idea, but an idea non the less). Threesomes are kind of an exception because you don't need Ken/Nnoi or Nnoi/Ken for it to work.)

**Warnings:** Umm… character death, false accusations, blood, OOC, and fem!Luppi. Oh, Luppi has nothing to do (directly) with the start of the war (think of 'her' as a sort of catalyst or maybe Aizen's tool?).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach nor do I own the central plot.

I think I've talked your ear off enough so I'll just get on with the story...

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

"You summoned me, my Lord?" Luppi Antenor knelt before her Lord. "What do you require?"

"I want you to kill the Queen." There was a gesture and a dark haired male stepped from the shadows and handed Luppi a dagger. The blade was slightly curved and the hilt was two rectangles crossed. "Gain her trust and leave the dagger in her heart. Time doesn't matter, do it in an hour or next year."

"Yes, my Lord." Luppi smiled and left.

"Gimmjow?" A tall man with ice-blue hair appeared from the shadows the same way the dark haired man had. "Keep an eye on her. Once she completes the job, kill her."

* * *

><p>One year later<p>

Luppi raised the sharp steel above her head and brought it down to plunge into Queen Masaki's heart. Masaki gave a small, surprised gasp and she fell to the ground. "Luppi…?" Masaki's innocent confusion made Luppi want to do more than just leave the knife protruding from the woman's chest. But orders were orders. Luppi opened the chamber door; she turned, ready to scream. But the only sound that came was a half cough, half gurgle. Blood dribbled down her chin and she looked down in time to see a blade exiting her body from the other side. She looked over her shoulder to see ice-blue hair, cerulean eyes, and a self-satisfied grin.

"Why… Grimm…jow…?"

"The moment ya carried out the order ya became expendable." Grimmjow tore his blade up and out through Luppi's shoulder with strength he usually kept hidden. There was a fountain of blood from the wound as the young woman fell to the rug-covered stone floor. _A year of waiting, of painstakingly gaining the Queen's trust; just so I could die here…?_ was the last thought that crossed Luppi's mind before death claimed her. Grimmjow wiped his sword on the hem of Luppi's gown, re-sheathed it, and exited the Queen's chamber. As he left, "Harribel." a blonde haired, green eyed woman with tanned skin stepped from the shadowed alcove beside the Queen's room.

Harribel waited until Grimmjow disappeared around a corner before she screamed. She ran down the hall, then the stairs, and finally banged on a door. A black haired male opened the door. "The Queen she's…!" She panted from her sprint from the Queen's chamber to the personal quarters of the Healer/general Restsu Unohana. Restsu stood immediately and strode past the panting head of staff.

"Hanataro, get Isane. Harribel," Restsu made it a point to memorize all of the staffs' names. "Tell the King to come to his wife's chamber." Restsu watched Harribel and Hanataro run off in separate directions before she hurried to Queen Masaki's chamber. She was just kneeling beside the Queen when Isane rushed into the room to join her, Hanataro right behind her. "Hanataro, make sure the King doesn't enter until I give the okay. Understand?" The blue eyed male nodded and exited the room, closing the door behind him. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be any real help.

"Alright Isane." Was all Restsu needed to say. Isane knelt beside the Queen and gripped the hilt of the dagger, she pulled it out carefully and gently. Restsu applied pressure to the wound; there wasn't anything Restsu could do for the internal damage because it was too severe, but she could slow the death and dull the pain. Hopefully it would be enough for at least the King to say good-bye. So she set to work as Isane began handing her the things she'd need; Restsu applied an herb to dull the pain before temporarilly stemming the blood flow of the wound, stitched it closed, applied salve, and wrapped bandages around the Queen's chest. The salve and bandages were just precautions in case Restsu's effort were enough. She then checked for other wounds, but there were none. "Hanataro."

"Yes?" As if on cue, the black haired male stuck his head in the door.

"He can come in now..." Rstsu rose with a sigh as King Isshin rushed in, his face set with worry. "You don't have much time." Was all she said when he looked at her, the small glimmer of hope dying in his dark eyes; she left the room and started down the hall. It was hard when you couldn't save someone, it was even harder to see the impact it had on the loved one's. To see their lives shattered and plunged into the darkness of dispair. In the end all she could do was try her best... and hope.

* * *

><p>Isshin knelt at his wife's bedside, taking her small hand in his larger one. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes but he refused to let them fall quite yet, he didn't want to worry Masaki. Her hand squeezed his, "You don't have to put on a brave face for me Isshin, I know." Her voice was barely a whisper. A smile formed and she tilted her head, giving her that innocent expression everyone loved. His heart broke even more with the words and when she smiled his tears fell. She was such a kind, gentle person and he loved her so much, yet this was all the time they got to say good-bye. An angry thought ran through his mind; he would track down whoever did this and... "Don't, Isshin. Death only begets death, don't continue the cycle; don't let my death lead to more. I'm only glad that it wasn't you or our children." But Isshin couldn't stop his thoughts.<p>

"Mommy?" Isshin's head jerked up, all he saw was a streak of bright orange as Ichigo ran into the room. He leapt onto the bed; Masaki turned her head to look at her youngest son, still smiling. "Daddy ran off and Shiro followed him. So, I followed Shiro and now he's sad." Isshin looked back at the doorway and, sure enough, there was Shiro, peeking around the frame. His golden eyes shined with unshed tears, his face awhash in sadness as he he stared into the room.

"Come here, Shiro." Masaki held her hand out to her eldest and he came into the room and hesitantly crawled onto the bed to join his twin, taking his mother's hand. "You and Ichigo take good care of your sisters for mommy, alright?" They both nodded, Shiro hugged her and Ichigo followed suit.

"Are you going somewhere mommy?" Ichigo looked up at her smiling face.

"Yes. But don't worry, when we see each other again it'll be like no time passed." She gave Ichigo and Shiro each a hug. "Now, go watch your sisters while mommy and daddy say good-bye." Ichigo left first with a subdued Shiro following more slowly. Masaki turned back to Isshin and sqeezed his hand again, "Take care of them Isshin and... don't mourn me too long." Her voice became quieter and quieter and Isshin had to lean forward to hear. "Good-bye, Isshin."

"Good-bye... I love you, Masaki."

"I love... you too..." She sighed, her eyes fluttered shut, her breathing stopped, and then she was gone. He held her hand to his forehead and cried. After what seemed like forever, he looked up with blood-shot eyes and caught sight of the dagger that lay forgotten on the table beside the bed. He recognized the symbol that made up the hilt; it belonged to a group of assassin's employed by Renji Abarai, one of Isshin's Lords. A young man who'd had the Lordship of Seireitei forced on him by the untimely death's of his parents. They had lost all contact except for the taxes the young Lord sent once a year; neither Abarai nor the rest of Seireitei had shown any signs of rebellion. So what did it mean?

* * *

><p>As news spread anger rose like a black cloud over the Kingdom. Everyone clambered for some form of action, Isshin tried to give it to them. He sent men out with the intention of confronting Renji with the evidence against him, but things rarely turn out how you want. The whole thing went badly, Isshin's infringement was misinterpreted as an invasion. Rukongai, one of the villages Seireitei encompassed, took up arms and Isshin's men were forced to kill some of the villager's to protect themselves; most everyone else retreated to Seireitei. When the survivors told Renji what had happened the young Lord retaliated and Isshin's soldiers, now angrier than when they started out, sent a scout back to their King and began a counter attack. War broke over the Kingdom.<p>

Eventually news reached Isshin and he found out that, one by one, the Kingdoms around his fell and rumors that it was Lord Abarai's doing increased with each passing day. Isshin wondered how Renji had managed the feat with his limited resouces, but those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as reports flooded in. After about a year Isshin left the whole thing up to Sosuke Aizen, his General that he thought was best for the job because all his other soldier's looked up to; including those on equal footing as the soft-spoken man. Now he spent just about all his time with his children, especially his daughters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if it didn't make much sense or seemed kind of jumbled. I couldn't think how to get some of the emotions across or the fact that Renji was framed. The next chapters will be better, I hope… Again, I'm really sorry if it was muddled… Reviews are welcome, especially the helpful ones. Don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong, I can take it (even though getting reviews, favorites, and alerts make me nervous; I do thrive on them.) Hope to see you next chapter…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know I said I'd post on Wednesday or Thursday of last week... well, you know the saying about the best laid plans (I hope). I used the words 'might' and 'more likely', so I didn't really promise but I do feel bad about it. I'm one of those people that, when I give myself deadlines, I break them more often than I make them, so I try not to set them. Anyway, here's some info for the story: Shiro's hair, eyes, skin, and nails are the same as the anime. Why? Well… I'll explain that in the story (somewhere around chapter four and I hope it'll make sense). In this chapter Ichigo finds out about his marriage.

**Warnings:** AU (think feudal era, medieval society, and modern day run through a blender with Bleach going along for the ride). Definitely OOC on Shiro's part since he's protective in a big brother way not in a "I want your body in one piece so I can steal it and your power" one. Everyone else is OOC as well, to varying degrees (how much depends on your outlook). The beginning of the chapter might be a little confusing? Other than that, I don't have a clue…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I don't own it's characters. I don't make money off of this. And I don't own the central plot. (I think that covers everything...)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_Lord Abarai:_

_I, King Isshin Kurosaki, extend an offer of peace to you in the form of my son's, Ichigo Kurosaki's, hand in marriage. If this is not agreeable to you then I offer him as a hostage, although it pains me deeply. Consider my offer carefully and then send your reply in what ever form you wish. My men will not attack yours up to the time I have received your reply. Depending on your response, the war will either continue or not. I know that a marriage between you and my son does not mean everything will be forgiven, but it will be a start._

_King Isshin Kurosaki_

Renji Abarai read the letter again before the crimson haired Lord refolded it; the least he could do was hear Kurosaki out. And of course see what his possible 'bride' looked like. Maybe he'd accept the offer. There was a glint to his red eyes as he thought of his reply.

* * *

><p>Isshin sat in his study staring at a tapestry of his wife he'd had made, thinking. Nine years… nine years since the murder of his wife. He thought of the last thing she said; about how she didn't want him to start a war because of her death. Of course he'd been so angry that he hadn't heeded her words. He regretted that fact now, felt that it was his fault that his children did what they did.<p>

Shiro, his heir, traveled so much that he was rarely home, Isshin figured his son did this to avoid memories. Ichigo, his younger son and Shiro's twin, spent most of his time either in his mother's gardens or getting into fights in Karakura with his friends. Karin, his daughter who hadn't cried since her mother's funeral, pretended to ignore her own pain as she tried to be strong for her sister Yuzu and balance out Isshin's not so serious side. Last, but not least, Yuzu, his empathetic little girl, had taken over running the household; with some help from the head of staff, Tai Harribel.

* * *

><p>"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu called as she all but ran down the garden path toward Ichigo. He couldn't help but smile at her barely contained excitement.<p>

"What is it Yuzu?"

"Shiro-kun is here but father refuses to come out of his study." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him back toward the castle.

"Did you tell him Shiro is here?" She nodded.

"Yes, but he just mumbled something incoherent and told me to get you."

"I'll go try to get him to come out…" Ichigo sighed, disentangled his hand from his sister, and started for his father's study.

"Thank you Ichi-nii." She waved him off with a thankful smile.

* * *

><p>Ichigo knocked on his father's study door and received no response, he opened the door anyway. "Hey," He stepped into the room to see his father sitting in a chair behind his desk staring at a wall. Ichigo's honey-brown eyes followed is father's gaze and his jaw tried to drop to the floor. He found himself staring at his mother. Well, a very elaborate tapestry of his mother; her usual smile beaming at him. "Where the hell did you get <em>that<em>?" He pointed a shaking finger at the tapestry.

"Oh, Ichigo… I have something to tell you." Ichigo was put on guard by his father's sincerely dejected tone. "I'm sorry Ichigo," Isshin turned away from the tapestry. "I've been thinking lately." He sighed, already knowing the reaction his son would give. "I sent a messenger to Lord Abarai a fortnight ago and he should be on his way back by now. The message I sent was to open negotiations for peace." Isshin refused to look at his son. "I offered your hand, to Lord Abarai, in marriage…"

"You did _what_!" Ichigo's hands clenched into fists, his voice echoing through the castle. In a sitting room on the other side of the structure, Shiro heard his twin's enraged shout and felt the other's anger rising. He excused himself from his sisters and strode toward Ichigo's yelling.

"Lord Abarai's received the letter and has sent a reply by now; the messenger should be here in a few days." He spoke as though Ichigo hadn't said anything.

"I'm _not_ screaming! Why didn't you consult me before sending your courier!" Just then Shiro appeared in the doorway, Isshin turned to him.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Isshin didn't get a chance to ask when his oldest son had arrived.

"He sent a messenger to offer my hand in marriage to Lord Renji Abarai, our _enemy_! A fortnight ago!" Ichigo glared, now speechless, at his father.

"Even though you're King and it's his duty as your son to do what's best for the country, you could have given him more of a warning." Shiro made a note to check out Lord Abarai himself. Ichigo's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

An eternity of silence seemed to pass and then, "Why?" Isshin sighed and turned back to the tapestry of his beloved wife.

"Because your mother didn't want to be the reason behind a war… It's gone on long enough hasn't it? If it makes it any easier, think of it as a way to fulfill your duty to protect Karakura; as Shiro pointed out before." Ichigo opened his mouth to say he didn't want to marry some stranger, let alone the enemy; but his father wasn't done, he still had a move to make. "At the very least, do it for the sake of your mother's memory." Isshin's voice was tired, he knew what his son's reaction would be.

"Fine." Ichigo's brown eyes still burned with anger but now it was tempered with hurt. He set his jaw and left without another word.

* * *

><p>"That was a dirty trick you pulled… an' you know it."<p>

"Since when have I pulled my punches?"

"It wasn't necessary. He would have caved on duty, but you had to go an' take that one extra step…" Shiro left his father with his absurd tapestry and hurried after Ichigo. He caught up to his twin as he reached his bedroom door.

He was muttering to himself, "Stupid, goat-faced excuse for a father…" He looked into Shiro's black and gold eyes, "I just want to be left alone, alright?" was all he said as he went into his room and closed the door. Shiro heard a muffled sound on the other side and felt his twin's anger and pain in equal measures. He sighed and went into his own room across the hall, he had a trip to get ready for.

* * *

><p>Ichigo grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a candle holder, and sent it flying across the room to crash into a wall hanging with a muffled thud before clattering to the floor. He slid down the section of wall near the door and sat with his back to the cold stone, he sat there for a very long time. Yuzu stopped by to tell him dinner was ready but he didn't answer. Shiro came to the door again, somehow Ichigo knew his twin was sitting on the other side of the same wall. His twin didn't try to get Ichigo to leave his room, didn't talk about their father's decision or their mother.<p>

What he did talk about was what he'd been doing for the past three years; it was the longest he'd been away on his travels. One thing in particular caught Ichigo's attention, apparently Shiro had befriended a group of mercenaries. He didn't ask any questions but he did listen more intently, coming out of his depression a bit. Evidently the mercenaries had saved his brother when he was in over his head with a group of thieves. When it had looked like Shiro was going to be killed by the behemoth of a man leading the cutthroats, the mercenaries had come to his aid; killing the remaining thieves and treating Shiro's wounds. They had ended up traveling together, for a time.

"If you ever come across a blonde that introduces himself as Shinji Hirako, just mention my name. He might even mistake you for me, despite our differences in coloring." Ichigo heard the muffled sounds of his brother rising. "You shouldn't skip meals, little brother." He heard the door across the hall close. Ichigo got to his feet, trudged to his bed, and threw himself on it; he fell asleep. He only woke up twice; once when he felt cool hands adjusting him on the bed, still half asleep he moaned and tensed. When he realized whoever it was, was just covering him with his blanket, he relaxed and fell asleep to someone whispering softly, "See ya, Ichi…"

The second time he woke it was the middle of the night, he had a sudden urge to go to his brother's room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, got out of bed, and went to his door. Crossing the hall, he knocked on Shiro's door and went inside without waiting for a reply. Just like when they were younger he walked over to his brother's bed, instead of finding his twin he found a note with his name across it. He picked it up and unfolded it;

_Thought ya might come for a visit in the middle of the night little brother. Sorry I can't be there to comfort ya 'bout goat-face's decision and help ya sleep, but there's somethin' else I need to do. Look on the bright side Ichi, maybe Lord Abarai will decline. Well, I'll see ya Ichi; sooner than usual. Oh, you're welcome to sleep in my bed if ya want._

_Shiro_

"Figures…" He refolded the note and crawled into Shiro's bed. "Might as well…" He took a breath, it smelt like Shiro and fresh linen; which meant the older teen had slept before he left. A small smile flitted across Ichigo's face; if he closed his eyes he could imagine being in his twin's comforting embrace, exactly like when they were younger. When Shiro was around Ichigo could let go of some of his responsibilities, at least for a short time. He sank back into sleep and didn't wake again until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I would just like to point out that the love between Ichigo and Shiro is strictly brotherly and not meant to be sexual at all. Next chapter I'll introduce some more characters, a... glimpse of Ichigo's past, a few relationships, and there will be a lemon.

Depending on the reviews I get, I might edit/add to this chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit abrupt and confused. And I'm really sorry it's so late... I'd be very grateful of any constructive criticism anyone reading this could offer. I'm not asking for detailed information on how to fix all the mistakes, but a prompt here and there would be appreciated. Please?


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hmm, let's see… I'm going to be throwing Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Uryuu into the mix and maybe some others. For the lemon? Umm… well, you'll just have to read to find out :p Oh, I also threw in Yoruichi and mentions of Sui-Feng and Urahara. Uhh... try not to get lost?

Warnings: AU, yaoi lemon, OOC, language, short shojo-ai (less explicit yuri) kissing scene, some parts might be a little confusing, and I think that's it... Whenever I write warnings my mind tends to wander so I'm sorry if I missed something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or the central plot.

Chapter 2

It had been five days since Shiro had left in the middle of the night, five days since his father had announced his decision. He still hadn't told his friends, he'd been stalling in an effort to hold off the inevitable. But he couldn't put it off any longer and he had to tell them, the messenger would be returning tomorrow. He met them at their usual place. Normally he'd be the second one there, after Uryuu, but today he was late, still trying to stall for time. "Hey, umm… sorry I'm late…"

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Why did it always have to be Uryuu that saw right through him?

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little late…" Ichigo started to shrug it off but Tatsuki cut his excuse short.

"Don't give us that crap! You've been out of it for the past few days."

"I…" Ichigo sighed, "You're right… I've been putting this off, but if I wait any longer I won't have time…"

"Then just say it already." Uryuu said impatiently.

"My father's proposed an arranged marriage between me and… Lord Renji Abarai…" Ichigo shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Chad and Tatsuki met his words with silence. Orihime murmured "Lord…?" almost under her breath.

"Isn't he the… enemy?" Uryuu asked, almost mentioning the murder of Ichigo's mother.

"Yeah… My idiot of a father sent the letter more than two weeks ago and didn't tell me until five days ago. By then it was too late to stop the letter."

"So you don't know if you'll actually have to marry him yet?" Ichigo thought he heard a bit of hope in Orihime's question.

"Not until tomorrow but…"

"You're expecting the 'worst'?" Ichigo just nodded to Uryuu's question, suddenly feeling depressed about the whole situation. A messenger would come tomorrow and some stupid piece of paper was going to tell him whether he'd be forced into marriage or not. After making a completely lame excuse, Ichigo went back to the castle and shut himself in his room with his spiraling thoughts again. This time there was no Shiro to sit outside his door and tell him stories about the other's recent adventures and distract him from the mind numbing cycle. He almost didn't go down to dinner but then Karin threatened that her and Yuzu would eat outside his door if he didn't come down to eat with them.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki could tell Orihime wanted to cry so she put her arm around her shoulders, "You know I won't tell anyone so… you can cry… if you want" But instead of crying, the brown eyed girl just gave her overly happy smile that said she was hurting but wanted to be strong; it made Tatsuki want to go back and punch Ichigo as hard as she could for being so dense.<p>

"I want to cry because he seems so sad…"

"Orihime?"

"I love him, but he sees me as a sister; so I thought that if he was happy I could be too… A marriage is supposed to make you so happy that you cry but… Ichigo seems to be so depressed about it. How am I supposed to be happy for him if he isn't happy for himself?"

"Find something else to be happy for or maybe… someone else…" They stopped walking and Orihime turned towards her.

"What do you mean?" Then it happened; Tatsuki leaned forward and lightly kissed the orange haired girl on the lips, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry…!" Orihime watched her best friend run away, a little shocked and completely lost for words.

* * *

><p>The messenger came early, almost in the middle of the night. Tai Harribel had been ordered to delay Renji Abarai's response and would have if the messenger hadn't been accompanied by a woman named Yoruichi Shihoin, who claimed that she was there to make sure the letter was delivered safely. According to Harribel's information Yoruichi Shihoin was an ex-general, once serving Renji Abarai's father (1); before the man's... untimely death. When the older Abarai and his wife died, Yoruichi had handed over control of her troops to her second in command, Sui-Feng.<p>

This was all Harribel knew about either of the women, mainly because they seemed to have stepped further into the shadows. She tried to think of a way to stall, offering food and drink and rest; she even offered to draw the woman a bath. But her efforts were brushed aside, so she grudgingly went to inform the King of the arrival of the messenger and the unexpected guest.

* * *

><p>an: I have no idea how Renji would have worded the letter soooo, I had Byakuya write it ^^

_King Isshin Kurosaki_

_I will consider your offer but first I would like to meet your son, if at all possible. You can send up to four guards with him if you decide to send him, they will be met at Rukongai. As long as you adhere tot his condition, your son and his escorts will be treated as quests. If more than five people arrive, it will be considered an attack and my own guards will retaliate. Your son and his escorts, if at all possible, will be taken hostage and held for ransom. That said, I hope, as you most likely do, that the war can be put behind us and that we can be allies. I say allies because I fear my people would revolt if I were to put them back under your rule, no matter how indirectly._

_Lord Renji Abarai_

Isshin re-read the letter again before smiling to himself, it seemed the red-head wasn't any better with formal words than he had been when they'd first met. The letter sounded more like Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the Lords who called Rukongai home; Isshin had only met the raven haired noble a handful of times. From those meetings he'd gotten the impression of a serene man who was apathetic towards others yet generally acted indifferent; a man who was very perceptive and fully aware of his own limitations and was extremely calm, even in the midst of battle.

Despite his icy, regal manner Byakuya had people he genuinely cared for and would protect with his life; especially his adopted sister, Rukia. She was one of Renji's best friends and a soldier under one of the red-head's generals; which was why, although he was a Lord, Byakuya had offered to become a general in Renji's army. He was now one of Renji's best men and also counseled the younger man on certain matters. He pulled his thoughts back to the subject at hand; as soon as he did, his son walked into the room.

Ichigo knew there was only one reason his father would have woken him up so late at night, _it_ had come. He did what he'd been doing for the last five days, he stalled. First he looked at the intricate tapestry of his mother but it just served to remind him he might have to marry the ma responsible for her death, he moved to stare out the window instead. The almost full moon hung distant and apparently uncaring, surrounded by stars radiating cold, seemingly mocking light; he scowled at them and turned away. "It came." There was no need for his father to be specific, they both knew what 'it' was. "You leave at mid-morning tomorrow." The indirect reference to the marriage hung poised between them like a knife, a very _sharp _knife.

"Mid-morning…?" Ichigo left the question suspended in the air. "Is that it?" Isshin sensed his son beginning to withdraw but couldn't think of anything to do about it

"You can choose four people to accompany you…"

"Can I go now?" The resignation in Ichigo's voice broke his heart but, once again, he couldn't think of anything to do or say. He nodded and watched his son disappear down the hall.

"I'm sorry…" He spoke the words to the seemingly empty room, they wouldn't have made a difference if uttered earlier.

"You could have said that _before _he left." Yoruichi stepped from a shadowed corner of the room.

"Good evening, Yoruichi." Isshin sighed, saying the words he'd been thinking, "It wouldn't have made a difference."

"It would have helped at least a little. Here..." She passed him a carefully folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and read the one word written across it, _Nothing._

"So, the assassin's blade remains the only evidence pointing to Renji..."

"It seems he had nothing to gain and quite a bit to lose from Masaki's death. There doesn't seem to be any reason for him to want you to go through the grief of her loss either."

"Then who...?" Isshin sighed again, feeling lost.

"Do you want it looked into?"

"Not yet, I need to get my mind off of it for a little while."

"I'll let Kisuke know."

* * *

><p>an: I'm not entirely sure what this adds to the story. But my muse insisted so...

Ichigo walked out of the castle and wandered down to the river, he sat down at it's edge and stared across the water dotted by the reflections of the moon and stars. He almost felt like crying because of the whole stupid situation, if he hadn't promised himself the night of his mother's death that he wouldn't cry anymore. If he didn't cry and tried to be happy she wouldn't have to worry, she could keep smiling. So, instead of thinking about Renji Abarai and the loss of his semblance of freedom, he thought about his mother. Before he knew it he'd been drawn into memories of her.

* * *

><p>Uryuu was on his way home when he spotted a shock of orange hair in the moonlight down by the river, curiosity lead him down to where the other teen sat. He stood there for several moments as Ichigo stared across the moonlight dappled waters, completely oblivious to Uryuu's presence. He could have left and the other would've never known he'd seen the deep sadness that was lurking in the brown eyes, but he didn't. Instead, he sat down and laid a hand on the prince's shoulder. The fact that he didn't attack the person he could only assume was a stranger in the night showed how far away he'd been with his own thoughts.<p>

"It came." He murmured toward the water. Uryuu sat silently, waiting. "I leave for Seireitei in the morning with four of my father's men…" Ichigo turned his head, just slightly, to look at him. There was conflict in his eyes; his duty to his people warring with what would make him happy. Then a curtain seemed to be drawn and Uryuu could no longer see his thoughts, even though they were still there. He found himself leaning toward the other, he couldn't believe he'd fallen for someone so dense. It had been growing for several years and Uryuu had dropped more than a few hints, but all Ichigo had ever seen was a friendly rivalry. Tonight, even though nothing would come of it, Uryuu would make him notice.

Ichigo was taken completely by surprise when Uryuu leaned in and kissed him. The sexual tension that had been growing between them, for who knew how many years, snapped like a dry twig being stepped on in the forest. It echoed and resonated around them and inside their hearts as they came together in an almost desperate kiss, pulling each other close in the semblance of a lover's embrace. When they pulled away their breath formed little white clouds as they panted for air. Brown looked into blue and Ichigo suddenly found himself falling...

Tonight, at this moment in time, Ichigo knew he could forget about being forced into marriage with a man he only knew as an enemy. Uryuu undressed them both and all Ichigo wanted to do was lose himself in the soft porcelain body that had been revealed to the moonlight's caress. He wanted the other's cool touch to leave burning trails on his body. But most of all he wanted to be swept away in a hazy, passionate euphoria; Uryuu's eyes promised exactly that. Before he could completely comprehend his desires, they were kissing again.

Ichigo parted his lips and the other's tongue slipped into his mouth, grazing over his teeth to explore every inch. Fingernails scraped gently down his back and stole what little breath he had left; then suddenly Uryuu pulled away, causing Ichigo to whimper. But he was too far gone to care about anything other than getting the shorter teen to continue, he was ready to beg but before he could open his mouth three of Uryuu's fingers were pressed to his lips. The other's voice was a lust filled whisper in his ear, "Suck..." The shorter teen nipped his earlobe at the end of the word before sucking on it apologetically. Ichigo's pleasure hazed mind wasn't entirely sure where this was heading but if it got him more attention from the blue eyed teen's hands and mouth, he didn't really care.

He sucked and licked the three fingers and gave a small whine when Uryuu pulled them away and once again stopped touching him. "This is going to hurt; but if you relax it won't hurt as much." Ichigo just nodded, if he opened his mouth he was sure some desperate, needy sound would escape him. He felt Uryuu's saliva slicked fingers circle his entrance and he groaned. _'Is he going to...?'_ before he could finish thinking the question a finger was being pressed past the first ring of muscle. The other had made it sound like it would hurt more, but Ichigo just drew a sharp breath and tensed at the intrusion. Then he remembered that Uryuu had had him suck on _three_ fingers, this thought had him tensing even more. "Relax." Ichigo had to concentrate to do so, but he managed.

Uryuu moved his finger in and out slowly until Ichigo adjusted before inserting a second finger. The taller teen gritted his teeth against the increase in pain, clenching them tighter when a scissoring motion was added to Uryuu's movements. When he was finally used to two, the third and final finger was being pressed into him, "Ngn... hurts..." was all he could manage to say. The fingers stopped moving and he sighed at the small relief it offered.

"Sorry, you're tighter than I thought you'd be..." Uryuu paused, a thought occurring to him, "This is your first time..."

Ichigo took a few breaths, trying to relax again, before answering the statement as if it were a question, "Yes..." He could tell by the look on Uryuu's face that the shorter teen hadn't expected it to be his first time. "Just because Grimm and Nnoi try to talk me into bed doesn't mean I've taken them up on their less than subtle offers." Uryuu showed no sign of continuing. "If you stop now, Ishida, I swear I will throw you in the river."

Uryuu's misgivings gave way and he leaned in close to whisper in Ichigo's ear, "I'd like to see try, Kurosaki."

"If you don't move soon, I'll do more than try." Ichigo growled back. His mind might not have been as far gone as it had been but his body, one part in particular, was demanding more attention. Uryuu's fingers finally started to move again, slowly stretching him as they seemed to search for something. Ichigo moaned out, "There...!" when the remaining pain was eclipsed by a sudden jolt of pleasure. After caressing the spot a few times the fingers pulled away. He would have protested the loss but something else, something hard yet yielding and so... _hot_, was slowly taking their place; it hurt like hell but felt like bliss. "Uryuu..."

The shorter teen looked into half-lidded brown eyes and had to tell himself again that nothing would come of anything they shared tonight, no matter how much he wanted it to. It was just two friends trying to hold each other together, taking comfort in each other's bodies. He wondered if he'd regret it later... would Ichigo? The thoughts spiraled away from him when the orange haired teen started squirming. "Oh god... Ichigo stop..."

"Then quit staring… and _move_." Uryuu started moving slowly, trying to remember the angle he'd used with his fingers as pleasure threatened to sweep everything away. When he found it Ichigo arced his back and let out a loud moan which Uryuu muffled with a kiss. He was more than happy to slip his tongue into the taller teen's mouth when he was encouraged to do so.

Ichigo's fingers tangled in raven hair and pulled the shorter teen closer to gain more contact, he couldn't help but meet Uryuu's maddeningly slow thrusts. It was driving him insane, the slow thrusts into his prostate and the soft caresses along his sides and chest. He'd be pushed over the edge in a few more thrusts if Uryuu would just pick up the pace.

Uryuu broke their kiss to nip a trail down Ichigo's neck to his shoulder; from there the shorter teen moved down to nibble and suck on Ichigo's collarbone, leaving a mark. "Uryuu... too slow..." Ichigo finally managed to catch his breath enough to speak. "Ahh..." It was as if the raven haired teen had been waiting for his permission to let go because as soon as the words left his mouth the caresses became more desperate, the kisses and nips more rough, and the thrusts faster. Just a little more and he'd finally obtain the ecstasy induced stupor he was seeking.

As if he knew what Ichigo was thinking, the other teen slipped his hand between them. Fingers curled around his cock and stroked; it only took a couple to send him over the edge and into the blissful oblivion he had so desperately craved. He cried out, "Uryuu...!" as he came. He was barely aware of the increased heat that filled him at the same time he came, almost didn't notice when it started to leak away. The small sound he made was swallowed in a kiss from slightly swollen lips. The last coherent thought he had was filled with sadness and regret, _'Just tonight...'_

* * *

><p>"Leave with me." Uryuu whispered as they held each other close in the hour after midnight, after the pleasure had subsided.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to marry him right?" Ichigo nodded. "Then leave with me, leave Karakura."

"You mean run away?" This time Uryuu nodded.

"We could go somewhere far away, where they'd never find us and…"

"I can't." Ichigo pulled away slightly.

"Why?"

"If marrying this Lord Renji Abarai will bring peace between us again then… it's my duty. Doing it will stop the killing and make everyone happy."

"It won't make you happy, and if you're not happy… I don't think any of our friends will be." Uryuu had wanted to say he wouldn't be happy but then reminded himself that tonight wasn't supposed to lead to anything. He pulled Ichigo close again. "I knew you'd say something like that, but I had hoped you wouldn't." He whispered in Ichigo's ear and they kissed again, one more time. It was at that moment that Ichigo felt guilty about taking comfort in Uryuu's touch, about the fact that the other had loved him yet nothing would come of it, that nothing _could_... all because he was being forced into a marriage. Maybe if they'd done this three years ago...

* * *

><p>When they parted ways Uryuu set off to break the news to the others, despite the early hour and his lack of sleep. By mid-day, when Ichigo stepped into the courtyard of the castle, Uryuu and the others were there waiting for him; they were all packed and ready to leave. Ichigo looked from face to face, wondering what they were doing there, his eyes stopped on Uryuu. The shorter teen gave him an almost apologetic look. He ran a hand through his hair, "You told them..." He shook his head, well his father had said he could choose his four escorts and hadn't mentioned anything about them having to be from the soldiers. "Well, I guess I have my four 'escorts'." All his friends smiled; well... Chad didn't <em>exactly <em>smile, but Ichigo could see the laughter in his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: This was _really_ late and I'm very, _very _sorry. At first it was because my internet connection was bad but I got it fixed and then the stuff I do when I'm not writing got in the way. I feel really bad for this being so late. I hope that you'll leave me a review and not be too mad. To be honest I could use all the help I can get, even if it's just encouragement (I'm _not_ begging... not yet...).

Lastly: You're probably thinking it'll be hard for me to downplay the Uryuu/Ichigo pairing I just created but I'll manage, I even have an idea on how to do it already.


End file.
